The Christmas Eve
by Seokkie
Summary: Kim Minseok bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis di sebuah toko kue, dengan kulit putih bersih dan gaya bicara cadelnya, dia adalah jelmaan malaikat bagi seorang Kim Minseok. Minseok sangat menyanyangi malaikatnya, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di malam natal, tapi ternyata sang 'takdir' berkata lain.


24- Desember-2014

Suasana malam itu tidak terlalu terang karena bulan tertutup awan tebal diatas sana, -Minseok seorang pemuda berdarah Korea- sedang berjalan di taman kota disalah satu sudut kota California, di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga bermahkota pink dan disisi lainnya terdapat sebuah paper bag putih.

Dia tersenyum kecil saat melewati taman itu, dia dapat melihat segerombolonan anak kecil dengan jaket tebal sedang bermain perang salju sambil berlarian, dan beberapa wanita paruh baya terseyum ramah padanya.

Ia terus berjalan pelan dan akhirnya sampai disebuah taman pemakaman di sana, berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuannya, tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang selalu dirasa Minseok selama beberapa tahun ini kembali, Minseok jatuh berlutut disalah satu makam disana dan matanya menyiratkan kekosongan, sampai akhrinya dia kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya dan air mata itu pun jatuh.. "Gege kembali.."

**_-The Christmas Eve-_**

**- Kim Minseok**

**- Sehun as Sehun Wu (Girl Sehun)**

**- Kris Wu**

**Find by your self.**

**20-Desember-2012**

Minseok sedang berjalan dengan santai malam itu, dia nampak sangat gembira dengan atmosfir natal saat ini, dengan tersenyum Minseok melihat lihat etalase toko dipingir jalan, natal tahun ini adalah yang terbaik menurutnya, karena tahun ini natal nampak sangat meriah, Minseok bisa mendengar sebuah grup band jalanan yang sedang bernyanyi lagu natal, Minseok tersenyum, suara sang vocalis sangatlah merdu. sesekali ada santa clause girls yang menawarkannya barang dagangannya dan Minseok hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti didepan sebuah toko kue di ujung jalan, bukan karena harum kue yang lezat yang membuat Minseok menghentikan langkahnya, tapi seorang gadis kecil berperawakan asia dan berambut kecoklatan panjang, dari wajahnya Minseok memprediksi anak itu sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun, anak itu sedang berdiri di depan etalase toko, gadis itu berdiri disamping pintu masuk dengan jaket tipis dan usang sambil melihat setiap orang yang membeli kue di toko kue itu, sangat nampak kalau anak itu menginginkan salah satu kue disana.

Marasa di lihati anak itu pun menunduk, dengan iseng Minseok bersiul dan masuk ketoko itu, dia mengambil beberapa kue dari sana, dan mengantri dikasir, saat mengantri dikasir Minseok melihat anak itu, dan anak itu pun hanya memandang Minseok dengan polos, saat menjadi gilirannya membayar, Minseok mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan Minseok baru menyadari masalah anak itu.

Begitu Minseok keluar dari toko, anak itu langsung berlari menuju pagar pembatas toko yang terbuat dari semak-semak, berharap pemuda itu tidak melihatnya. Melihat itu Minseok tertawa geli dan menghampirinya, pemuda itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, lalu memberikan bungkusan kue itu kepada anak itu.

"Ambilah" kata Minseok lembut.

"Um.. Untukku? Benarkah?" ucap anak itu bahagia,

"Iya, aku memang sangaja membelinya untukmu, Hei, kau orang korea?" Tanya Minseok lagi, di California ini dia sangat jarang bisa bertemu dengan orang Korea, kebanyakan orang Asia di California ini ada adalah orang China.

"Tidak gege, aku bukan orang Korea. Aku orang china, tapi mama ku orang kanada, tapi Terimakathih gege untuk kuenya!"

Minseok bisa melihat dengan jelas berbedaan ekspresi anak itu, dia nampak sangat bahagia, dan matanya nampak berbinar-binar. Dan sepertinya simanis ini cadel, ugh.. sungguh menggemaskan! Dan menurut Minseok senyuman anak itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat kecil. Hati Minseok juga entah kenapa ikut bahagia juga.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

"Aku menunggu gege-ku thelesai bekerja" kata anak itu dengan mulut penuh krim kue.

"Gegeku theorang penyanyi jalanan."

"Kalau orangtuamu dimana?" Minseok bertanya sambil membersihkan bibir anak itu dengan saputangannya.

"Mereka sudah ada di-thurga" anak itu menunjuk kearah langit dengan kepalanya juga menengadah keatas.

Mendengar jawaban anak itu Minseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi pada gadis kecil ini, tiba-tiba salju kembali jatuh kebumi, kedua orang itu menengadah keatas, Minseok tersenyum sementara anak itu sudah melompat-lompat sambil menyanyi dan mencoba mengambil salju yang berjatuhan itu. Tanpa Minseok sadari dia pun ikut bernyanyi bersama anak itu.

"Gege, thuara gege bagus thekali! gege haruth bertemu dengan gege-ku, dia thangat pintar bermain gitar!"

Minseok tersenyum, "Tentu!"

Dan mereka pun mengabiskan malam itu dengan bernyanyi dan bermain salju ditaman dekat toko kue itu.

**23–Desember - 2012**

Sudah beberapa hari Minseok setiap malam selalu bermain dengan anak itu, malam ini juga Minseok sedang menuju tempat biasanya dia dan Sehun bertemu –nama anak itu Sehun Wu- tapi khusus malam ini dia datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena dia berncana untuk membelikan Sehun sebuah syal, karena Minseok menyadari kalau anak itu tidak pernah menggunakan syal dan beberapa kue di toko kue tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Hiks, bagaimana ini, Jiejie butuh uang untuk berobat, hiks, aku tidak memliki uang untuk membawanya berobat!" terdengar suara seseorang menangis, Minseok pun menhentikan langkahnya dan mencoba mendengar lebih seksama.

Minseok menoleh kearah kanan, dan disana disebuah bangku panjang di pinggir jalan terlihat segerombolan anak muda berperawakan asia, dia menangis, dan beberapa temannya yang lain sedang berkerubun membentuk lingkaran

"Sttt.. tenanglah Zitao kita bisa mengamen lagi dan mendapatkan uang," jawab seorang lelaki, suaranya berat, dan terdengar dari nada suaranya dia nampak putus asa.

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa mengamen kalau Kyungsoo tidak datang, hanya dia lah yang suaranya bagus diantara kita"

"Kita hubungi saja dia!"

"Jangan! Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang ada jadwal dengan dosen pembimbing di kampusnya, aku takut kalau masalah ini membuat dia kehilangan beasiswanya." Ucap pria itu lagi kali ini cukup keras dan tersedu-sedu.

"Iya, kalau Kyungsoo kehilangan beasiswanya, kita tidak akan sanggup menguliahkannya di kampus itu, ingat imipian kita adalah membantu Kyungsoo lulus dengan baik."

Saat segerombolan itu sedang berdebat Minseok pun tersadar, dia menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tapi hati kecilnya ingin menolong mereka.

Minseok memandang jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

**17:48 P.M**

_'Masih ada waktu dua jam sampai waktu janji bertemu'_ batinnya menyuruhnya untuk menolong mereka lalu pergi menemui gadis kecil itu.

"Ma.. maaf" tanpa sadar Minseok menginstupsi mereka semua, bahkan tanpa disadari kakinya sudah berjalan menuju kepada mereka, sementara mereka memandang Minseok dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Umh, begini, tadi aku mendengar kalau kalian sedang ada masalah bagaimana kalau aku membantu kalian, aku bisa bernyanyi kok, walaupun suaraku tidak terlalu bagus."

"Benarkah kau mau menolong kami?" ucap pria berwajah oriental China dengan kantung mata seperti panda menghampiri Minseok, perubahaan ekspresi langsung terlihat diwajah manisnya.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang kalau bisa membantu kalian,"

Mereka semua kecuali pemuda tadi, menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis, dan Minseok pun mengerti maksud tatapan mereka padanya. Ayolah, ini adalah California, dimana tempat ego adalah segalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong, aku merasa kita sesama orang asia, sudah sepatutnya saling tolong-menolong, apa lagi bukan di benua kita, bukan karena apa-apa kok" ucap Minseok mencoba menyakinkan, dan akhirnya mereka pun mulai menatap Minseok dengan biasa, walaupun tidak begitu bersahabat.

"Kalian berasal dari mana?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

"Tiga dari kami adalah orang China tapi satu adalah campuran China dan Kanada dan itu adalah Kris, dan sisanya adalah orang Korea, namaku adalah Zitao, Huang Zitao, dan aku adalah orang China" pemuda itu menjelaskan lagi.

"Ini Park Chanyeol pemain drum, ini Xi Luhan dan Kris Wu mereka pemain gitar, lalu Kim Jongin pemain bass dan terakhir aku pemain organ, sebenarnya ada lagi 1 orang dari kami namanya Dyo Kyungsoo , tapi Kyungsoo malam ini sedang ada urusan dengan dosennya jadi.. ya begitulah dan siapa namamu?" pemuda bernama Zitao itu bertanya lagi kepadaku

"Namaku Kim Minseok dan aku orang Korea juga, salam kenal."

Akhirnya beberapa jam pun digunakan Minseok untuk menolong segerombolan penyanyi jalanan di sini, dia melupakan niatnya untuk mengajak Sehun untuk membeli kue.

"Ah, lihat hasil malam ini lebih banyak dari biasanya! kita bagi saja bagian Minseok ya? Dia sudah membantu kita malam ini." Kata Kris pada mereka,

"Tentu, dia sangat baik ya?" ucap Zitao lagi

"Hei Minseok-ah kau tidak usah repot-repot merapihkannya,kemari lah.." Luhan memanggil Minseok yang sedang sibuk membereskan alat music mereka,

"Hahaha.. baiklah, baiklah.. Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok

"Ini, ambilah bagianmu, kau sudah banyak membantu kami." Ucap Jongin

"Eh, tidak perlu, aku kan hanya memang ingin menolong kalian"

"Jangan begitu, aku jadi merasa merepotkan kalau begitu kepadamu, ayolah.."

"Ta.. Tap-"

Ucapan Minseok terpotong saat melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang merengek kepada ibunya, ntah mengapa dia merasa melupakan sesuat-

_SEHUN!_

Jantung Minseok bergerak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dengan wajah panik dan memerah dia segera berlari meninggalkan gerombolan pemuda itu, bahkan dia tidak pamit sama sekali kepada mereka, bahkan pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan teman-temanya yang memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa, bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang sudah ditabraknya.

Pemuda itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia benar-benar takut, sebelumnya dia tak pernah seperti ini, dia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini, suhu udara menurun, bahkan salju mulai turun kebumi.

Sorot mata paniknya berubah saat melihat sendu dikala Minseok melihat seorang anak kecil berambut panjang dan berwajah pucat duduk sendiri di kursi taman. Dengan cepat Minseok segera berlari menuju mesin minuman dan membeli dua coklat panas, lalu segera melangkah dengan cepat. Dan saat itu juga anak itu melihat Minseok yang sedang berlari kepadanya.

"Gege…" teriak Sehun melengking, anak itu bahkan turun dari bangku taman dan mulai berlari menghampiri Minseok, Sehun memeluk kedua kaki Minseok erat.

"Maaf gege terlambat." Kata Minseok, dia segera menggendong Sehun, mengelus lembut rambut panjang itu, bahkan mengusap pipinya yang dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa gege, Thehun thenang gege tetap datang, aku pikir gege melupakanku.." ucap anak itu polos. Dia meletakan kepalanya di bahu Minseok, memeluknya erat.

Minseok tertegun, tapi dia tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala anak itu, tidak tau akan menjawab apa, Minseok hanya terdiam, dan mereka kembali ke bangku tempat Sehun menunggunya. Minseok memberikan coklat panas yang tadi belinya kepada Sehun.

"Coklatnya enak?" tanya Minseok sambil merapihkan rambut Sehun.

"Enakkk!"

Di tengah udara dingin tersebut, Minseok diselimuti oleh kehangatan hanya dengan melihat tingkah lucu gadis mungil itu. Perhatiannya lalu tertuju pada baju hangat anak itu yang sudah menipis, lusuh, dan usang. Anak itu bahkan tidak memakai sarung tangan.

Minseok lalu melingkarkan syal dari lehernya ke gadis kecil tersebut. Ia juga memakaikan sarung tangannya agar anak itu tidak kedinginan. Ia lalu mendudukkan anak itu di pangkuannya. Mereka lalu bercerita panjang lebar. Tentu saja dominan Minseok yang melontarkan pertanyaan dan dijawab seadanya.

"Ahh Gege lihat! Thaljunya indah sekali. "

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama bermain salju Sehunnie" Minseok meraih sebelah tangan anak itu dan membantunya menggapai beberapa keping salju yang berjatuhan.

"Aku tidak akan thakit. Ini ada thyal dan tharung tangan gege. Hehehe…" ucap anak itu polos

Tiba-tiba darah disekujur tubuhnya terhenti, dia memang sudah berencana untuk membelikan Sehun syal tapi dia tidak jadi membelinya karena terlambat, sungguh dia menyesal sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan seorang malaikat kecil yang menunggunya sedari tadi disini.

"Mau tidak kalau kita bertemu lagi malam natal nanti?" tanya Minseok.

"Gege punya kejutan untukmu." Ucap Minseok lagi.

"Benarkah? Baiklah!, kita bitha bertemu di thini. Kebetulan malam natal nanti gegeku mathih bekerja jadi thekalian aku menunggunya. Tapi, kejutan apa yang gege mau berikan? Ngg… kado natal?"

"Anak pintar! gege akan berikan kado natal yang akan membuat Sehunnie selalu tetap hangat. Jadi, Sehunnie tidak akan sakit."

"Terima kasih gege_._ Tapi, bagiku biar tidak dapat kado natal thekali pun, aku thangat thenang bitha bertemu Gege thaat salju turun. Itu thudah jadi kado terindah untukku. Thetiap malam aku berdoa agar bitha teruth ber-thama gege."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Minseok terpaku. Anak polos itu seakan sangat nyaman berada di pangkuan Minseok sambil memainkan salju di udara. Minseok memperbaiki letak syal di leher anak itu.

"Iya, kita akan bertemu lagi. gege janji…"

**24-Desember-2012**

Malam itu, butuh waktu lama bagi Minseok untuk mengitari toko dan akhirnya piihannya jatuh pada mantel merah mungil dengan bulu putih di pangkal lengan dan leher. Tidak ketinggalan pula syal dan sarung tangan hijau, sepatu boot merah lucu, dan topi Santa Claus. Minseok keluar toko dengan senyum merekah menatap bungkusan cantik di tangannya kemudian menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya_._

Malam natal tahun ini lebih ramai dari tahun lalu dan ahh salju turun! Gawat, ia harus bergegas menemui gadis kecil itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Segalanya masih baik-baik saja sebelum dia menabrak seorang pereman disana. Dan ternyata Minseok tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang dipegang preman tadi kebajunya.

"Maaf, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Minseok sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, sementara mereka hanya menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tajam, lalu menyeret Minseok ke sebuah lorong gelap dan sepi. Minseok mencoba berontak, tapi tenanganya tidak lebih besar dari pada preman itu,. Dan tempat itu terlihat seperti tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh orang-orang disekitar.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu tujuan kami menyeretmu ke sini," ujar salah seorang di antaranya. Minseok merasakan punggung belakangnya sakit karena harus dihempaskan di tembok di gang itu. Dia menahan nafasnya karena kalut, dia ketakutan, tapi dia itu seorang pria, dia mencoba tenang dan dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerti." balas Minseok dengan nada sedingin salju. Dia tetap memasang wajah datar, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa sangat takut.

"Heh! Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh. Cepat berikan!" Mendengar hal tersebut, Minseok jadi merinding takut. Mereka mulai berjalan pelan ke arahnya diantara mereka membawa pukulan yang terbuat dari besi. Dengan gemetar Minseok perlahan mundur semakin merapat pada tembok dibelakanya. Dia merasa dia benar-benar dalam masalah besar kali ini.

Saat Minseok hendak memberikan dompetnya, Seketika itu juga Minseok menerima tinjuan di perut, membuat percikan darah keluar dari mulutnya, menodai putihnya salju di lantai gang. Datang lagi tinjuan yang melayang tepat ke pelipisnya, membuat pandangannya sekilas kabur.

Rasa sakit itu pun datang bertubi-tubi. Dirinya kini terkulai lemah. Berbicara saja dia sulit, Ia hanya berusaha melindungi diri namun tak berkutik saat para preman itu menendanginya beramai-ramai. Belum sempat mereka puas meluapkan kekesalan, tiba-tiba badai salju bertiup kencang. Lalu mereka mengambil dompet dan ponsel Minseok, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Badai salju yang turun kian menggila. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan kedinginan, Minseok melihat bungkusan kado yang sudah rusak karena diinjak. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah anak itu muncul. Tersenyum kepadanya. Ia berusaha menggapai kado itu dengan tangannya. Akan tetapi, semuanya seketika menggelap.

"SEHUN! SEHUN WU!"

Di tengah malam dengan terpaan badai salju, Kris berteriak di sepanjang taman kota sambil menangis meraung-raung. Suasana taman saat ini terlihat begitu mencekam. Badai salju lebat membuat orang-orang ketakutan dan kembali berlindung di rumah masing-masing. Tidak peduli dinginnya salju mengiris kulitnya, Kris terus berlari, meneriakkan nama adiknya.

"Kris, badai salju semakin parah. Kita harus berhenti dan menyerahkan semuanya ke polisi. Sudah kesekian kalinya kita kembali ke tempat ini tapi adikmu tetap tidak ditemukan," bujuk Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Kris yang hampir gila.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! SEHUN!" Luhan, Yixing, dan Chanyeol ikut membantu Jongin menahan tubuh Kris untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Kris meraung frustrasi dia menangis, menangis ketakutan. Dan Zitao tidak sadar sudah ikut menangis, gadis itu mengerti bagaimana takutnya Kris saat ini.

Kepalanya tetap memutar ke setiap penjuru, mencari-cari sosok yang begitu disayanginya. Hatinya terus berharap agar adiknya ada di depan matanya sehingga ia hanya perlu berlari menghampirinya, memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan, membawanya ke tempat yang hangat.

Namun, hingga detik ini, pukul dua lebih tengah malam, harapannya belum terkabulkan. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah seakan hampir membeku, tidak sanggup lagi untuk membantu Kris. Namun, mereka sendiri tidak tega melihat keadaan temannya.

Di saat seperti ini, memang sia-sia untuk membujuk Kris untuk menghentikan pencarian karena memang di dunia ini tidak ada satupun seorang kakak yang tega membiarkan adiknya kedinginan di luar sana, atau yang terburuknya, mati beku.

Kris kini jatuh berlutut, kedua tangannya mengepal keras ke salju. Ia terengah-engah. Bibir dan rambutnya membeku. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun di kulitnya. Uap dingin yang terhembus dari mulutnya kian menebal. Yang tersisa hanya rasa sakit dan bayangan adiknya.

_"Gege, tadi ada gege yang memberiku kue. Dan __thuara gege itu thangat merdu Kris-ge! Lain kali gege haruth bertemu dengannya dan bernyanyi berthama."_

_"Gege, hari ini aku bertemu gege itu lagi. Dia memberiku coklat hangat. Kami bermain di bawah hujan __thalju." _

Kenapa ia memperlakukan adiknya sedemikian rupa hingga Sehun tidak lagi mengenal waktu kalau sudah berbicara tentangnya. Orang itu begitu memenuhi pikiran dan jiwa adiknya.

_"Gege, boleh tidak aku menunggu gege thelesai bekerja hari ini? Gege itu janji mau memberiku hadiah. Aku akan menunggumu di depan toko yang biatha. Aku janji tidak akan nakal."_

Mengapa ia menghilang bersama adiknya? Entah apakah ia menculik adiknya atau membiarkan adiknya menggigil sendirian di suatu tempat lain sambil menunggu, ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir. Mengapa orang itu tega melakukannya…

Nyeri hebat melanda kepala Minseok. Ini akibat tinjuan di pelipisnya tadi. Minseok bangkit dari tidurnya sambil meringis. Ia perlahan memegang kepalanya yang berbalut perban. Tunggu! Diperban? Bola mata Minseok seakan hampir keluar karena terkejut. Suhu di sekitarnya begitu hangat. Begitu kesadarannya sempurna, betapa herannya ia berada di sebuah klinik kecil dekat dari tempat saat ia dikeroyok tadi. Apa orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat gang telah menyelamatkannya?

_'Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?' _Batin Minseok mulai dirasuki kekhawatiran.

'_Anak itu, bagaimana…' _Ia panik, gemetaran, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perhatiannya lalu tertuju pada jam dinding di samping tempat tidur. Pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Dadanya mulai sesak. Tanpa pikir panjang Minseok beranjak dari tempat tidur. Namun, begitu sebelah kakinya hendak maju melangkah, lagi-lagi nyeri hebat datang sehingga ia harus meringis sejenak.

Minseok tidak peduli. Walau bagaimana pun, ia harus menahannya. Dengan langkah pincang, ia keluar klinik tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Ia harus bergegas. Apakah anak itu menunggunya? Di tengah perjalanannya Minseok tersenyum tipis. Pasti kakak anak itu telah datang menyelamatkannya.

Tidak mungkin anak itu akan berada semalaman di bawah badai salju hanya dengan berbalut mantel usang tipis, 'hanya untuk menunggunya'. Minseok merasa sedikit lega karena kekhawatirannya berlebihan. Ia hampir sampai. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Tiba-tiba Minseok terhenti. Ia menopang tubuhnya yang lemah dengan satu tangan pada dinding bangunan di sampingnya. Dari jauh ia melihat segerombolan orang-orang dan polisi berkerumun. Dilihatnya garis polisi melintang di depan toko kue. Sirine ambulans memekakkan telinga. Minseok terdiam. Lambat laun perasaannya berkecamuk. Dadanya bergemuruh keras. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak mungkin…

Dengan tegang ia melangkah. Keningnya mulai berkerut. Matanya mulai basah. Ketakutannya memuncak saat melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya di ujung sana. Luhan, Jongin, Yixing, Zitao dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdiri sambil terisak, berusaha menenangkan seorang lelaki yang menangis tersedu, lelaki yang terduduk sambil memeluk erat tubuh seorang anak kecil. Rambut panjang kecoklatan anak itu kaku dibekukan es. Tubuhnya pucat pasi. Pakaiannya berselimut salju. Matanya menutup, menyiratkan bahwa ia tertidur untuk selamanya.

_ Sehun Wu._

Kaki Minseok lemas, tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk. Tatapannya tidak terlepas dari pemandangan mengejutkan di depannya. Kini linangan air matanya kian deras. Dadanya seakan ditikam oleh jutaan es. Minseok terisak. Ia memegang dadanya yang sesak.

"ADIKKU TIDAK MENINGGAL! TOLONG SELAMATKAN ADIKKU! SEHUN!"

Mendengar raungan tersebut, Minseok makin diliputi perasaan bersalah. Tangisannya kian keras melihat tubuh kaku anak itu dibawa masuk ambulans. Raungan kesedihan dari kakak anak itu tak terkontrol. Teman-temannya yang lain berusaha menahannya, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan. Sosok mereka lalu menghilang tertutup pintu ambulans dan pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Minseok di sana.

_"Maaf… Maafkan aku Sehunnie"_

**24-Desember-2014**

Minseok tersenyum lembut menatap bunga itu. Kenangan lama kembali berputar. Saat ketika mereka masih saling tertawa di bawah hujan salju, membuat Minseok berkaca-kaca. Seandainya ia tidak dihadang oleh preman jalanan, seandaikan saja dia segera menyerahkan dompetnya, seandainya semua berjalan sesuai rencana, hadiah natal darinya pasti akan tersampaikan, natal tahun lalu maupun sekarang, masih bisa mereka lalui bersama.

Sepasang kaki yang berdiri di depan Minseok membuyarkan lamunannya. Minseok menghela napas berat begitu menengadah. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Minseok, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Dengan ragu dia menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri sejajar dengan Kris, dan sejak tragedy itu tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, mereka telah menjadi sahabat, bahkan tinggal di apartemen milik Kyungsoo dengan Kris, Luhan, Zitao, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Yixing.

"Kau datang juga? Kupikir kau pulang kerumahmu, untuk menjenguk ibumu, ternyata kau disini."

Kini giliran Kris yang berlutut, meletakkan sebuah kue di samping bunga bermahkota pink milik Minseok. Kris terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum samar, mengingat kembali memori bersama adiknya.

"Maafkan aku…" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Minseok meminta maaf dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tak apa," jawab Kris tulus. Dia memahami kalau sahabatnya ini sebenarnya sangat terpukul.

Tahun lalu saat Minseok menyerahkan diri, polisi menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa menahan Minseok untuk itu walaupun ia memaksa. Anak itu dan dirinya berniat saling bertemu, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Minseok punya alibi yang kuat dan tidak ada di tempat kejadian saat gadis kecil itu meninggal. Terlalu banyak saksi, yaitu para preman yang memukulinya, orang asing yang menemukannya, serta dokter klinik yang merawatnya.

CCTV taman kota tidak menangkap dimana keberadaan anak itu. Namun, semuanya terekam jelas di CCTV toko kue. Video itu memperlihatkan saat Kris tengah mencari adiknya sambil menangis di tempat tersebut. Tetapi, Sehun malah bersembunyi rapat di balik semak. Diduga kuat bahwa ia tidak mau pulang bersama kakaknya sebelum bertemu Minseok.

Akan tetapi, berdasarkan kejadian itu, polisi bahkan menduga bahwa tersangka utama adalah Kris. Mereka beranggapan bahwa sang adik sengaja menghindar dari kakaknya karena suatu niat jahat. Namun, Kris berhasil membuktikan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Video-video yang tidak sengaja terekam sebelumnya selalu menunjukkan keakraban dua saudara itu dimana sang adik selalu menunggu kakaknya usai bekerja di depan toko. Kris selalu memeluknya erat dan mencium sebelah pipinya serta dibalas sayang oleh adiknya.

"Ini kado yang seharusnya kuberikan untuk adikmu tahun lalu," kata Minseok pelan.

Lantas Kris berdiri dan Kris sangat terpukau melihat isinya. mantel, syal, topi santa clause, boot dan sarung tangan. Ia tersenyum kepada Minseok sambil menangis.

"Ini untukmu. Sehunnie membawanya saat ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Kris dengan suara bergetar, dia menyodorkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Perasaan Minseok kembali berdebar. Ia dengan tidak percaya mengambil benda tersebut. Kartu ucapan Natal dengan ornamen Santa di sampulnya. Begitu ia membuka apa yang tertulis di dalamnya, sebulir air jatuh dari pelupuk mata Minseok. Tenggorokannya sakit karena menahan isak tangis. Ia tersenyum tulus membacanya. Sehun dan jiwanya sudah tenang di alam sana.

_Salju turun saat Sehunnie dan gege bertemu. Hanya kartu ucapan ini yang bisa aku berikan sebagai hadiah. Semalat Natal Minseok-ge. Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu, dari Sehun_.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Lonceng natal berbunyi dan bersamaan dengan itu salju kembali turun ke bumi, Misa natal pasti sudah dimulai digereja. Kris menengadahkan kepalanya, menghapus air matanya, dan menangkap satu salju dan menggengamnya erat.

"Ah.. Salju turun, sangat indah ya, Hei Min, Selamat Natal.."

"Em.. Selamat Natal Kris."

Minseok menengadahkan kepalanya keatas juga, dan mereka berdua memandang keatas secara bersamaan, menatap kepada bulan yang sama diatas sana, mereka merasa kalau malaikat kecil mereka sedang memandang dari surga sana.

_'Selamat Natal Sehunnie.'_ Batin Minseok dan Kris bersamaan.

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari pemakaman dan menemukan Chanyeol, Jongin, Zitao, Luhan, dan Yixing sedang menunggu mereka di gerbang pemakaman.

"Hei Hei, karena sekarang Kyungsoo sudah jadi menager dikantornya, bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan! Setuju!?" ucap Kai kencang, dia memandang Kyungsoo dengan alis naik turun.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi semester depan nilaimu harus naik Kkamjong!" ucap Kyungsoo

"Iya! Benar sekali, lihat Minseok dan Luhan nilai mereka yang tertinggi diatara kita, tapi nilai-mu yang terendah diatara kita Jongin" ucap Yixing.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.." ucap Jongin pasrah.

"Hahahahaha.."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, dan berjalan beriringan di natal yang indah ini. Tanpa menyadari seorang malaikat kecil sedang memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

_'Selamat natal gege.'_

End-

Sehun : Uhh~ akhirnya thelesai juga thyutingnya L jeje jahat matha thehunnie meninggal! Udah thehunnie jadi anak perempuan lagi! Thehunnie kan MANLY~ huaaaa…

Yixing : Oh ayolah hun itu kan hanya sebuah fic, kau tetap manly walaupun disini kau menjadi seorang anak kecil.

Tao : Pfffttt~ Apa tadi dialogmu hun? _'Terima kasih gege. Tapi, bagiku biar tidak dapat kado natal __thekali pun, aku thangat thenang bitha bertemu Gege thaat salju turun. Itu thudah jadi kado terindah untukku. Thetiap malam aku berdoa agar bitha teruth ber-thama gege.' _Pfftt~ hahahaha.. kau lucu sekali thehunnie~

Sehun : Diam kau Tao cengeng! Dathar cengeng, di fic ini kau thangat cengeng.. weee~

Kyungsoo : Hei sudah-sudah! Sesama maknae jangan bertenggkar.. lagi pula disini juga kris menangis karena tidak menemukanmu hun.

Sehun : umh.. kyungsoo hyung Thehun merindukan Krith hyung L

Kai : Aku juga hun L. Tapi acting Kris hyung itu benar-benar daebak! Aku sampai merinding melihat dia acting sewaktu mencarimu hun.

Yixing, Kyungsoo, Tao, Minseok, Chanyeol : Aku juga!

Luhan : AKU TIDAK TERIMA! MASA SEHUN YANG DI PANGKU OLEH NAE BAOZI! HEI AUTHOR APA MAKSUDMU SEBENARNYA HAHH!? *banting scrip

Author : tidak ada, itu murni idenya Sehun.

Luhan: YAAA! KEMARI KAU CADEL! SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM SEBUAH FANFIC!

Sehun : HUAAAA~ MINTHEOK HYUNGGG~

Chanyeol and All cast kecuali HunHan :Sudah lupakan saja mereka berdua, akhir kata aku mau berterima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah sudi membaca fanfic ini, jeongmal gamsahamnida! *bow together,

Tao : review juseyo~ buingg~ buingg~ :*


End file.
